


Everlasting

by tropikailiesm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, yifan is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropikailiesm/pseuds/tropikailiesm
Summary: One more old piece to my dear friend.(crossposted on AFF)





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> One more old piece to my dear friend.  
> (crossposted on AFF)

“Your hand is puny.” 

 Yifan said while fumbling with your chubby little fingers.

His voice sounded like he was miles away, lost in thoughts. He was rubbing soothing circles absentmindedly in your white knuckles, amazed by your delicacy.

“What the fuck is puny?”

“Smaller than tiny, fool.”

You grunted indignantly and took your puny hand away from his monstrous one.

Your abrupt movement changed your position and the tattooist warned you to be quiet. Yifan shushed you and took your hand again, squeezing and waving it a little, as if he were playing with a kid. When he finally stopped and rested your hand over his, you looked at the huge difference between them at the same time.

“You’re the gigantic one here, mister. I’m pretty average.”

“Keep saying it to yourself if it makes you feel better.”

You pointed your tongue at him and closed your eyes, concentrating on the familiar (and not unpleasant at all) pain of the needles and the ink piercing in a brushing motion your skin, biting your lips, enduring it. You was reclined against a litter, previously moved to being closer to a plastic curtain hanging from the ceiling. Behind it was the tattooist and your arm, disappearing by your shoulder. Being a tattoo lover, he was more than willing to follow your to see your getting your oh-so-awaited second tattoo when you suddenly called him the night before, but he surely wasn’t expecting such a fuss and mystery.

You were wearing a permanent frown for almost 10 minutes now, and Yifan brought his thumb to unfurrow your brows and catch your attention.

“When will you let me see the tattoo, baby girl?”

“When it’s over. I said it already, stupid.”

“Why can't you show me right now?”

“This should be a surprise! Be patient and wait. It will not take long.  And if you laugh at me, I’ll peel off my skin and choke you with it.”

“It’s some embarrassing shit, like a minion, or something you think you’ll regret in 72 hours? That’s why you just want to show me after you’re done, so I can’t stop you?”

You laughed quietly. 

“You have no right to tell me about embarrassing tattoos. You inked your zodiac sign in your skinny arm at 17.”

“FYI, this amazing tattoo has a great meaning about protection and stuff.”

“Protection and stuff, I got it. Deep.”

“Yeah, the longer you reflect upon the deepness of the meaning, the more it will amaze you.”

“Now, shut up. Your babbling is more painful than the needles.”

After some moments of silence, he spoke in a low tone:

“You’re writing my name inside a flaming heart, aren’t you? Because if I were you, I would do it. It would be one hell of a tattoo.”

Your cheeks burned a little with his comment, but you just demanded him to be quiet again, suppressing a laugh. He kept mumbling and bitching and finding quiet ways to pick on you without making you move or interrupt the tattooist, to the point you almost forgot the pain. When the tattooist wrapped your arm in a plastic piece and you finally presented it to him, it was the surprise of his life.

Right under your elbow joint, in ten curled beautiful letters, there was his motto marked black in your creamy white flesh for the rest of your life: Step By Step.

Being that emotional shit he was, at first sight it was hard to control the feelings flow.

“Why’d you do this?” His voice came out strained after some moments of stunned silence. “Fuck, I can’t believe it.”

He pulled your arm closer, to touch it, to guarantee that it was real even if he was by your side all the time, listening to the machine’s soft buzz. He was so stunned, so amazed, so… touched.

You looked at his shocked expression and felt a ball of cement falling in your stomach.

Your throat burned. Oh gosh, why I did this? He thinks I’m stupid. I’m stupid. And tyoure is no turning back now.

You wanted to do this for a long time now. Not because Wu Yi Fan was your best and boyfriend and you wanted to flatter him. Your reasons weren’t that shallow. It was the same deal with your old Harry Potter tattoo; Carrying in your skin, painfully and everlasting as it was, the lessons you learned with the important people you met. It was a rational memento to yourself, not a passional compulsory act.

Even if it was a personal choice and not just a tribute the motto was something deeply related to him, so you needed his approval somehow. You could not give Harry Potter a call to ask his opinion about tattooing something related to his history so it made much easier bearing the Deathly Hallows as a guidon in your left shoulder. And till now, you didn’t asked Yifan about his opinion which did no good to your anxiety… You were afraid of being misjudged if you warned him before and never had the guts to tell him your idea. So you rather do it and regret than stay trapped in questions and doubts.

Howsoever, now his eyes were round as plates, his fingers touching your bruised and aching skin incredulously and his reaction hurt your heart. You pulled your hand away from him once more, but when you was going to turn your back to him to fetch your purse on the litter, he pulled you and bear-hugged you.

 “Thank you, baby girl. Sorry, I’m speechless. It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

You heard the sincerity in his voice, so you slowly wrapped your arms around his (not-so-thin-anymore) waist, and rested your head against his chest, feeling his heart beating like crazy.

“I didn’t do this only to blandish you, so don’t thank me. I did this because of me, because I don’t want to forget what I’ve became… because of you. What I’ve learn with you.”

He took your face inside his vast hands, and kissed your forehead, nose and lips.

“Still that means somehow, I’m marked in you forever. That’s huge, being part of someone else's life like this, and I’m thankful that I can be part of yours.”

You felt your stomach churn in a nauseating pace, a mix of shame, heartwarming, seasick and pain that gave your goosebumps all over. Therefore, you hugged him once more, too shy to face him as the meaning of his words sunk in. He was right. He was a part of your for eternity now.  His voice was nothing but an annoying whisper, but your ear resting on his chest made it sound as a growl.

“That’s really beautiful, baby girl, but why not my name in a flaming heart? It would be extraordinary tattoo, literally.”

You breaks the hug pushing him by his chest, playfully.

“Ew, lame.”

Wu Yifan took your puny hand inside his monstrous one, and kissed your chubby fingers, your white knuckles, the fading scars inside your wrists, the green vein running your forearm and finally brought his lips to the tattoo and put there a ghost of a kiss.

“That mean we’re kinda serious right now, huh?”

You kicked his leg, and smiled to cover the mess he was leaving in your heart.

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Four fun and meaningless facts:  
> 1) Wu Yifan means extraordinary,  
> 2) Said that, Yifan is such a fucking narcissistic prick  
> 3)but his scorpio tattoo has a great meaning indeed  
> 4)And my friend really tattoed his motto. Not a year later, he tattoed the same damn thing.


End file.
